Кембрийский взрыв показывает, что все "роды" жизни возникли внезапно
Заявление CC300: Сложные формы жизни возникли внезапно в результате "кембрийского взрыва", без предковых форм. Источник * Anon, 1985. Life — How Did It Get Here?, Watchtower Bible and Tract Society of New York, Inc., pp. 60-62. * Morris, Henry M., 1974. Scientific Creationism, Master Books, Arkansas, pp. 80-81. Ответы #Кембрийский "взрыв" продолжался около 30 миллионов лет, от начала до конца. Называть событие продолжительностью 30 млн. лет "внезапным" значит неявно принять эволюционную шкалу нескольких миллиардов лет, а не шкалу младоземельцев в несколько тысяч лет. #Жизнь существовала и до кембрия и были найдены предшественники большинства главных групп, включая докембрийских позвоночных. #Одним немаловажным элементом кембрийского взрыва было то, что некоторые формы лишь недавно эволюционировали к способности включения кальция в виде карбоната кальция в свои тела, что значительно повысило шансы появления их в ископаемом состоянии. #Эволюция сложных организмов требует все основные компоненты высшей жизни (например, способность производить структуры, наподобие кости, гормональная регуляция и т.п.). Кембрийский взрыв просто указывает на момент времени, когда появились все необходимые субстраты высших животных, что позволило эволюционировать всем различным типам. #Кембрийский взрыв основан на очень ограниченных данных и является крайне дискуссионным в научных кругах. Предоставляемое ископаемыми доказательство основано на трёх участках, характеризующихся крайне необычным способом захоронения, редко встречающимся в другие периоды и, следовательно, "взрыв" может быть артефактом наблюдения, исходя из природы тех необычных своим способом захоронений. Учитывая, что креационисты любят "изучать альтернативы", то скорее должны быть рассмотрены научные альтернативы, чем предположена лишь одну точка зрения в отношении кембрийского взрыва, которая подходит креационистам. #В 1997 году учёные Калифорнийского института технологий доложили о механизме значительно более быстрого движения плит, по сравнению с земными полюсами, результатом которых был быстрые и нестабильные климатические изменения. Это механизм оказывал бы давление на экологические системы, серьёзно способствуя более быстрым эволюционным изменениям. #Кроме кембрийского взрыва были также и другие скачкообразные увеличения биоты, включая ордовикский рост биоразнообразия, который была во время дивергенции трилобитов, иглокожих и брахиоподов, а также роста истинных кораллов, и девонская радиация, произошедшая во время дивергенции акул, лучепёрых рыб, кистепёрых рыб и колючкозубых рыб (акантодов). # Как минимум один "взрыв" был до кембрийского взрыва; авалонский взрыв (от 575 до 565 млн. лет назад) "Этот период (названный в честь канадского полуострова в Ньюфаундленде) представлен земными наиболее древними окаменелостями сложных макроскопических форм жизни на основе эдиакарской фауны и случилось это примерно за 33 млн. лет до ранее найденного "кембрийского взрыва" http://www.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/abstract/319/5859/81 (2008). Логические ошибки, содержащиеся в данном заявлении *Аргумент к недоверию (биологи не могут объяснить, значит это сделал Бог). *Подавленное доказательство (в реальности, биологи владеют объяснениями и заявление преувеличено). См. также *Почему креационизм не является научной теорией? *Теория эволюции *Тафономия Внешние ссылки *Страница ЭвоВики данного заявления http://evolutionwiki.org/wiki/Cambrian_explosion_shows_all_kinds_of_life_appearing_suddenly. *Страница Марка Айзека на talk.origins данного заявления http://www.talkorigins.org/indexcc/CC/CC300.html. *Комментарии на CreationWiki http://creationwiki.org/Cambrian_explosion_shows_all_kinds_of_life_appearing_suddenly. *Нудельман Р.И. Кембрийский взрыв // Наука и религия. — 2009. Дальнейшее чтение * Conway Morris, 1999. The Crucible of Creation (см. выше). * Conway Morris, Simon, 2000. The Cambrian "explosion": Slow-fuse or megatonnage? Proceedings of the National Academy of Science USA 97(9): 4426-4429. * Schopf, J. William, 2000. Solution to Darwin's dilemma: Discovery of the missing Precambrian record of life. Proceedings of the National Academy of Science USA 97(13): 6947-6953. http://www.pnas.org/cgi/content/full/97/13/6947 * Evidence for a Large-Scale Reorganization of Early Cambrian Continental Masses by Inertial Interchange True Polar Wander http://web.archive.org/web/20011029091735/http://www.gps.caltech.edu/~devans/iitpw/iitpwpr.html Связанные заявления Частные случаи заявления *''CC301.'' Кембрийский взрыв противоречит древовидной картине эволюции Смежные заявления *''CC320.'' Палеонтологическая летопись показывает, что внезапное появление сменяется застоем *''CC340.'' Некоторые окаменелости находятся не на своих местах *''CC390.'' Палеонтологическая летопись не доказывает размножение Category:Утверждения креационистов